Caleidoscopio
by Jazz Noire
Summary: Victuuri - Libro de one shots y drabbles de YOI con temáticas de romance, drama y angst.
1. Sombras

_Victuuri_  
 _Canon_

 **SOMBRAS**

Yuuri es como una sombra etérea que levita sobre la pista de hielo, como si con cada giro, cada salto o rotamiento, su cuerpo perdiera algo de presencia en el mundo para transportarse a otro plano y desaparecer en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Por eso Víctor lo mira tan atento, asustado de que en cualquier instante su figura se evapore en su propio aliento, aunque dentro de sí sabe que nunca lo hará, que él lo acompañará siempre, en cada segundo de su existencia.

Sus ojos están atentos a él, más que con una mirada de juez y entrenador, como la de un espectador que simplemente disfruta de los gestos en su rostro, de la pasión que imprime en cada uno de sus movimientos, cuando alza los brazos, cuando rota sobre sí, cuando lanza su cuerpo al aire en un salto y, al caer perfecto sobre sus cuchillas, le dirige una mirada y le permite notar el ardor y la pasión de un eros que lo conquista.

A Víctor la música le degusta directo a los oídos, mientras Yuuri le deleita las pupilas con movimientos libres y sensuales, salidos del corazón, que no se encuentran sujetos por ninguna rutina en específico ni por tiempos que contar. Yuuri deja que la música suene, que avance y que lo guíe, como una brisa que lo estrecha con suavidad. De vez en cuando, una mirada directa cae sobre Víctor, acompañada de una sonrisa coqueta con la cual pretende seducirlo aún más. Este puede sentir su pulso acelerarse, aumentar el deseo de tomar sus patines y acompañarlo en la pista, volverse él la brisa que lo toma para sentir sus curvas en cada cargada, sopesarlo y percibirlo vivo, verlo hermoso desde abajo o arriba, tan cerca de él. Pero apreciarlo de lejos, dejándolo ser, también tiene una belleza inexplicable que lo deleita.

El tono final se pierde con sus brazos extendidos al aire, quizá con el peor final que pudo habérsele ocurrido para una interpretación así, pero al bajar la mirada y localizarla en Víctor, su expresión es una muestra de gozo y satisfacción, tanto como él siempre deseó verlo.

Yuuri se desliza por el hielo hasta su encuentro, su esencia agitada es de quien acaba de entregarlo todo en la pista. Víctor lo espera tras la barra que separa sus manos. Se miran: Yuuri jadeante, sonrojado y algo sudoroso por el esfuerzo; Víctor con una sonrisa de extremo a extremo que parece calentar sus labios en el deseo de besarlo. Pero no lo hace.

Sin palabras, Yuuri sale de la pista, mientras Víctor se quita los audífonos y se prepara para irse.

* * *

Al ver a Yuuri caminar a su lado, mientras vuelven a casa por una calle nevada que solo les pertenece a los dos, se imagina que sus pómulos y orejas se encienden rojizos a causa del frío. Siempre le sucede eso cuando caminan bajo una ligera tormenta de nieve. Víctor adora, en cada ocasión, colocar sus manos sobre aquellas mejillas y apretarlas un poco, provocando una combinación hermosa entre una risa y un puchero, seguido de un largo y melodioso "Víctor" que Yuuri extiende en la sílaba final. Pero, aunque las ganas cosquillean en sus dedos entumecidos, se contiene y se limita solo a admirarlo de vez en cuando, a sonreírle cuando es él quien le devuelve la mirada.

Cada paso, cada copo de nieve que se pierde entre su ropa y cabello, aumentan sus deseos de tomarlo de la mano para calentar sus dedos de seguro fríos, arrebatarle el cubre bocas y darle el mejor calor de labios que puede brindarle, uno que incluso podría atrapar algunos copos que terminarán por derretirse entre la dulzura de sus roces. Quiere envolverlo con su abrigo, quiere regalarle su bufanda para que pueda sentirse mejor, quiere estrecharlo entre sus brazos para nunca más dejarlo ir... Quiere tantas cosas de él, hacer tantas cosas con él, pero sabe contenerse porque no puede hacerlo. No con él. No con esa sombra.

* * *

Una vez en casa, la calefacción les brinda una calidez reconfortante. Pese a eso, sería insípida si Yuuri no estuviera ahí, sentado en el sofá de enfrente mientras acaricia sus pies llenos de ampollas, algunas reventadas y sangrantes ya. Se lo imagina así, es una imagen tan familiar, que conoce tan bien, porque la ha visto decenas de veces antes. Hay un sentimiento extraño que se le instala en el pecho cada vez que ve esas heridas; una parte le inspira orgullo, porque no hay prueba más real de todo el esfuerzo y amor puesto en su patinaje que ver esos pies heridos y que, aun así, mañana serán lo suficientemente fuertes para soportar los patines una vez más. Muchas otras le crea ternura, quisiera protegerlo de todo, incluso del dolor y la fatiga de la práctica, pero sabe que solo puede hincarse ante él y besar sus pies desnudos, como si con cada roce de sus labios pudiera borrar las marcas y el dolor en ellos. Muchas veces lo hizo, claro, y muchas veces Yuuri le devolvió el gesto también. Después de todo, no hay nadie mejor que el otro para comprender lo que esas heridas significan y lo que es intentar reconfortarse entre sí, aunque sea un poco, con un masaje, caricias, una mirada y un "Te amo".

Pero Víctor, aunque ansía aproximarse, aunque Yuuri lo tienta con una mirada fija en él, hipnótica, atrayente, tiene que conformarse solo con observarlo a la distancia. Porque no está ahí.

—Ah, Yuuri —Víctor le suspira al viento, a esa sombra en el sofá que le dedica una sonrisa ante el llamado—. Te extraño. Desearía que estuvieras aquí.

Alza su brazo hasta él, en una invitación silenciosa para que le haga compañía, para que alivie un poco su ausencia y esa pequeña soledad que le hace recordar cuando realmente lo estaba, cuando nadie, al alzar su brazo, podría responder a su llamado de auxilio.

La sombra de Yuuri asiente, se levanta y camina en su dirección con pasos frágiles, etéreos, como si levitara sobre sus pies. Pero, aunque se acerca, aunque se monta y se sienta en él, en su regazo, Víctor solo percibe un vaho cálido que lo inunda justamente a su alrededor. Cómo desea tenerlo de verdad ahí para estrecharlo entre sus brazos y nunca dejarlo ir.

Aun así, cierra los ojos y se da el permiso de intentarlo, de rememorar cómo se siente el peso de Yuuri sobre sus caderas, cuál es el calor de sus brazos al enredarse en el cuello y la humedad de esos labios sobre los suyos, lamiéndolos tímidos, pidiéndole juguetonamente que abra los propios para que puedan recibirlo.

Poco a poco la fantasía se vuelve más nítida y real: puede sentirlo mejor, experimentar en su propio tacto lo que es tener a Yuuri tan pegado a su cuerpo. Casi se tienta en imaginarse cómo es desnudarlo prenda por prenda, cómo las yemas de sus dedos tientan con lentitud partes de piel oculta mientras, los de Yuuri, comienzan a juguetear con sus botones y cierre… Casi se tienta a rehacer una de sus tantas "veces", mientras su propia mano es la que maniobra sobre su entrepierna imaginándose que se trata de la de Yuuri, pero cuando el cierre queda abajo y unos dedos empiezan a explorar el interior de su ropa, el sonido del celular y la propia vibración del aparato en el bolsillo le hacen romper la fantasía.

La sombra de Yuuri lo mira ahora ansioso, de nuevo de pie, cuando Víctor no pierde el tiempo en buscar el teléfono y, sin siquiera mirar el número, responde la llamada antes del último timbre. Su corazón palpita impaciente: sabe que es él, tiene que serlo.

—¿Víctor? —Un suspiro, pero no hay mucho alivio en el aire que parece salir de esos labios que Víctor no puede ver—. Lamento llamar a esta hora, sé que es tarde —se disculpa la voz al otro lado de la línea al creer que la tardanza en responder fue porque se encontraba ya dormido.

—Para nada, Yuuri, justo esperaba que me llamaras; no quería ser yo quien lo hiciera y pescarte en un mal momento. Además, acabo de llegar de la pista.

—¿Tan tarde? ¡Es medianoche allí!

—Y allá son las seis de la mañana…

Víctor sonríe mientras mira como la sombra de Yuuri le dedica una expresión de molestia y reprimenda. Quisiera decirle que todos esos días, debido a su ausencia, se quedó hasta tarde en la pista de hielo solo porque no deseaba volver a casa tan pronto sin que él lo acompañara, y de paso, aprovechaba para pasar el tiempo al imaginárselo interpretar una rutina nueva e improvisada, una que trataba de formar en su cabeza para tenerle algo que ofrecer a su regreso… Quisiera tanto decirle que le encanta que sea su modelo, que sea su completa inspiración, la misma que puede hacerle crear cosas tan hermosas y maravillosas como él.

Hay un silencio extraño después de su respuesta. Víctor espera que lo cuente por él mismo, pero sabe que el silencio no es una buena señal. El Yuuri frente suyo baja la mirada. Nota el miedo en sus facciones, distingue sus ganas de llorar.

—¿Cómo se encuentra? —Le duele un poco ser tan directo, pero si lo ha llamado es porque está listo para hablar sobre eso.

—Estable —responde Yuuri con un hilo de voz—. Por suerte no pasó a mayores, pero tendrá que quedarse algunos días más en el hospital para observación.

Por un instante, a Víctor le sorprende la respuesta, y una sonrisa de alivio se hace presente en sus labios; pero, tras darse cuenta que la expresión de la sombra de Yuuri no ha cambiado, que hay un tono agrio y preocupado que invade su voz, un presentimiento se instala en el pecho y no lo deja en paz. Si todo salió bien, si su padre se recupera ahora, ¿por qué se escucha así, como si todavía tuviera malas noticias que decirle?

—Víctor —El corazón del ruso se encoge ante ese llamado. _Lo sabía_ —. Lo siento, tardaré más de lo previsto en volver. Te extraño mucho, de verdad, y sé que es un momento en que debo estar más atento a las prácticas, pero mi madre está muy preocupada. Tengo que estar aquí para que permanezca tranquila o ella también podría enfermar. Es el segundo infarto de mi padre en tan solo unos meses. Tiene mucho miedo.

Víctor lo entiende, es un Yuuri preocupado por dejar desentendido sus labores en Rusia: las prácticas, sobre todo con el inicio de las nacionales tan cerca. Seguro ni siquiera tiene cabeza para pisar una pista de hielo y, aun así, está tan metida dentro de su cabeza que lo hace sentir culpable de estar lejos.

—Deja de disculparte, Yuuri, tu padre y toda tu familia te necesitan —Sus ojos se enfocan en la sombra del otro. Estira su mano hacia él, vuelve a llamarlo en silencio, con el deseo latiendo en sus dedos de poder tocar esa mejilla, misma que termina por traspasar con ellos como una estela de humo. Pero, sin importar eso, logra imaginarse su calidez, su temblor—. Yo también te extraño… y soy el que debería disculparse por no poder acompañarte en un momento así.

—No tienes que hacerlo, tenías que quedar… —Víctor escucha desde la otra línea un bostezo que corta las palabras. Seguro Yuuri ha pasado toda la noche en el hospital, y ahí, de madrugada, con el peso del cansancio sobre sí, tomó finalmente el valor para llamarlo y darle la noticia.

—Yuuri, te advertí que descansaras con propiedad. ¿Qué harás si te enfermas? Anda, ve a dormir, seguro lo necesitas —Aunque en las facciones de la sombra de Yuuri se denota el agotamiento, su mirada continúa impregnada de tristeza y preocupación. Eso es lo que más pesa en él en ese momento—. Sabes que siempre estoy contigo, ¿verdad? Y que siempre lo estaré; incluso cuando vayas a la cama, te voy a abrazar tan fuerte que yo también podré sentirte. Con eso, sé que estarás mejor.

Una risa por el auricular y el corazón de Víctor se enciende. La sombra que tiene justo enfrente ríe también… Y es hermosa. Yuuri siempre lo es.

—Te amo.

—Por supuesto que lo sé. Estaré esperando ese abrazo en la cama, Víctor, de verdad lo necesito. Te amo.

Yuuri asiente como si Víctor pudiera verlo y, tras la última despedida, cuelga la llamada a varios kilómetros de distancia. Se encuentra en el pasillo de un hospital en Tokio, recargado contra una de las paredes. Justo enfrente, la sombra de Víctor le sonríe con gestos tiernos, llenos de cariño y compresión, sobre todo cuando Yuuri rompe en lágrimas silenciosas. No solo su madre tiene miedo, no solo ella está aterrada de la idea de perder a alguien tan importante en sus vidas.

—Claro que lo sé —murmura al sentir a la sombra de Víctor aproximarse hacia él y envolverlo con el deseo de aliviar su temor, tal como el verdadero haría si lo viera llorar de esa manera. Por supuesto, no siente nada más que vaho cálido, pero uno que puede llenarle un poco el cuerpo y alma para aguantar y sobrevivir. Porque sí, Víctor no está ahí, Yuuri no está con él; pero ambos saben que aun en la distancia, el apoyo del otro será lo suficientemente fuerte para sentirse reconfortados, para sentir que esa sombra que los sigue a todos lados es la esencia del amor puro y verdadero que sienten entre sí.


	2. No me olvides

_Victuuri_  
 _AU Hanahaki_

 **NO ME OLVIDES**

Yuuri se desplomó en medio del hielo después de un giro que no salió bien y ahí, frente a todo un estadio repleto que lo contemplaban sin respirar, escupió los primeros pétalos de flor. Algo dentro suyo ya presentía el momento, el desarrollo de la enfermedad, pese a que era la primera vez que una prueba tan tangible y real se escapaba de sus labios. Por supuesto, nunca hubiera deseado que el descubrimiento se diera frente a todo el mundo, con cámaras encendidas que lo transmitieron en vivo y a todo color. Pero había sido imposible: _él_ apareció en su mente mientras todo su cuerpo se preparaba para el salto. En ese segundo recordó con claridad cada uno de sus consejos, la fortaleza y el ánimo que siempre le entregó en cada palabra, la forma cómo solía mirarlo mientras le deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que lo lograra con éxito. _Él_ era su inspiración, su razón de luchar y entrenar cada día para conseguir esa medalla de oro que le había prometido. Sin embargo, el recuerdo, la imagen mental vino acompañado de un vaho cálido atorado en su estómago, seguido de un puñetazo en el pecho. Y, justo en el aire, cuando su cuerpo rotaba contra él, sintió los pétalos subir por su garganta como un torrente de vómito dulce que no pudo contener.

Por fin, una vez en el hielo y justo enfrente suyo, encontró rastros azules de _no me olvides_ entremezclados con su saliva. No había sangre. Era apenas la primera etapa.

* * *

Mucho se habló de Yuuri Katsuki y esa competencia, una que por supuesto perdió ya que le fue imposible continuar en ella. Todos mencionaban la posibilidad de que abandonara la temporada y tomara un descanso, pues la enfermedad que padecía era sencilla de erradicar en las primeras etapas gracias a una operación que mantenía a los afectados en cama durante varias semanas.

Más que un rumor, todos lo creían ya un hecho: ¿que persona en su sano juicio no intentaría mantenerse con vida cuando existía esa facilidad? Sobre todo cuando el porcentaje de éxito era bastante alto al ser tan reciente el primer brote.

Sin embargo, pese a todas las predicciones, Yuuri Katsuki continuó en la temporada y llegó hasta el fin del Grand Prix, alzando su primera medalla de oro en dicha competencia, misma que dedicó a la memoria de Víctor Nikiforov, su antiguo entrenador.

* * *

Mucho se habló también sobre quién era ese amor no correspondido de Yuuri Katsuki. Si bien muchas personas en la vida cotidiana padecían la enfermedad de Hanahaki, los casos que más resaltaban en las noticias eran los de aquellos vulnerables y visibles a la estela pública. Yuuri era ya un patinador reconocido, sobre todo al comenzar a ser entrado por Víctor Nikiforov. Por ello, fue bastante obvio que la prensa se acercara a él, hostigándolo con la intención de descubrirlo todo; sin embargo, Yuuri se negó a revelar un solo detalle al respecto.

Varias especulaciones entonces fueron lanzadas: que si era una amiga de la infancia, que si era alguien del medio que había conocido hacía poco, que si era un viejo amor cuyo olvido no lo había salvado de desarrollar la enfermedad años después...

Pero ninguna de las teorías e ideas que quedaron en el aire en su momento pudieron prever la decisión que Yuuri Katsuki tomaría al final de todo: no solo no se realizaría la operación tras el término de esa temporada, sino que no lo haría nunca y continuaría en competencias hasta que el avance de la enfermedad le hiciera imposible cualquier esfuerzo físico.

Por supuesto, nadie pudo comprender sus razones.

* * *

Un ocho de septiembre, Víctor Nikiforov murió en un accidente.

Yuuri recibió la noticia cuando esperaba por él en su departamento, justo horas después de haber tenido lo que, sin saberlo, fue su última llamada.

En ese momento no supo cómo sentirse, ni siquiera porque en su interior tantas cosas se desquebrajaron, incluso aquellas que no sabía que tenía. No lloró, por supuesto, mucho menos cuando caminó hasta el féretro en el funeral y lo vio ahí, tan pálido y con un gesto serio y gélido que no era para nada típico en _él_. Quien estaba rodeado con tan bellas flores no era su Víctor, ese quien siempre lo recibió con una enorme sonrisa y que incontables veces intentó acercarse, invadir su espacio personal solo para abrazarlo cuando más lo llegó a necesitar. Ese quien siempre le dedicaba una mirada brillante, cálida y llena de confianza para transmitirle en cada uno de sus entrenamientos que podía lograrlo, que siempre podía lograr.

Sin embargo, las cosas nunca fueron claras entre los dos... Por lo menos no para Yuuri. Mientras Víctor veía y sentías las señales tan evidentes y tangibles, la propia inseguridad de Yuuri le hizo imposible aceptar que, más allá del cariño de púpilo y entrenador, de incluso buenos amigos que había entre ellos, pudiera haber oculto bajo las líneas algo más.

Yuuri nunca supo que esa tarde, Víctor se dirigía a su departamento con un par de anillos ocultos en su bolsillo. Para _él_ no había la menor duda, quería toda una vida a su lado y estaba más que deseoso de confesárselo a él y al mundo entero. Pero Víctor Nikiforov murió junto a ese deseo, junto a esos anillos dorados que se perdieron entre el pavimento, trozos metálicos de dos automóviles y su propia carne.

Yuuri nunca se creyó enamorado de _él_ hasta que notó como la ausencia de Víctor le había creado un hueco en el corazón, uno del cual afloraron _no me olvides_. Demasiado tarde para hacer algo al respecto: se había enamorado de un muerto. Pero un muerto era incapaz de corresponderle...

¿Por qué matar aquel sentimiento que lo hizo feliz sin saberlo? Si se sometía a la operación, iba a olvidar por completo ese amor que mantenía a Víctor Nikiforov fresco en su memoria, como si todavía continuara ahí a su lado, como si todavía viviera y nunca se hubiera ido. Yuuri creía que al arrancar ese amor, iba a arrancar también el recuerdo de Víctor y esa sensación que se mantenía en su pecho, que le hacía saber que _él_ había sido real, que realmente había existido un hombre así que lo hizo sentir tan feliz y que no necesitaba nada más... ni siquiera darle un nombre a lo que sintieron mutuamente.

Por eso nunca lo hizo, nunca se atrevió a someterse a aquella operación, sin importar toda la cantidad de _no me olvides_ que afloraron de ese hueco en su pecho y terminaron por incrustarse en sus pulmones.

* * *

Habían pasado tres años de la muerte de Víctor, dos y medio desde que su enfermedad aflorara a la luz por primera vez. Yuuri apenas podía mantenerse en pie y cada vez le era más difícil respirar por sí mismo. Aun así, ese día le había insistido a su madre que necesitaba visitar la tumba de Víctor. Ella era la única que sabía la verdad: quién era esa persona que, sin querer, le había procurado una muerte lenta y dolorosa a su hijo. Por eso, justamente no tenía el corazón de negarle a Yuuri lo que tal vez era su único alivio, aunque era bastante notorio que su estado estaba peor que nunca antes.

Visitar aquella tumba y adornarla con _no me olvides_ era una costumbre que Yuuri realizaba sin falta cada mes, sin importar lo mal que pudiera sentirse. Su madre era capaz de notar como la sonrisa moribunda en sus labios lograba encenderse un poco cada vez que volvían a casa después de esas visitas. No obstante, algo en ese día se sentía diferente y Hiroko Katsuki vio con una horrible opresión en el pecho como su hijo avanzó con dificultad hacia la tumba de Víctor Nikiforov y colocó el ramo de _no me olvides_ encima antes de desplomarse en el suelo.

Las flores dentro de Yuuri finalmente le habían obstruido por completo los pulmones, impidiéndoles el paso del aire, haciéndolos colapsar junto con él. Y mientras se ahogaba con pétalos marchitos que escupía de su boca, mientras sobre sus jadeos llenos de desesperación escuchaba a su madre pedir a gritos ayuda, Yuuri sintió sobre sus tiesos labios un vago cálido de aliento.

Entonces dejó de respirar, justo al instante en que abría los ojos y lo veía a _él_ ahí, recostado a su lado, esperando por él con esa sonrisa que lo había condenado a un amor eterno.

—¡Yuuri!


	3. Bucle

_Victuuri_  
 _AU Viajes en el tiempo_

 **BUCLE**

Con una taza humeante de té entre sus manos, Yuuri espera impaciente a que Víctor cruce la puerta para que lo acompañe en el desayuno. Desde segundos antes de verlo aparecer, ya resiente sus pasos por el pasillo y una explosión agonizante de emociones se dispara en su pecho. Siempre que lo ve entrar y sonreírle tan amplio, dedicándole una multitud de expresiones llenas de amor y gozo que pueden perdurar una eternidad, Yuuri se embriaga en la necesidad de correr hacia él y abrazarlo, pedirle unos segundos más de su tiempo, en casa, mientras de sus labios escapan esas disculpas tan sentidas y reales que el otro no podría comprender. Pero siempre se contiene. Tiene que hacerlo, quedarse en el asiento, con gritos atorados en su pecho y todo la emoción contenida en esa taza que aprieta y aprieta entre sus manos, como si deseara reventarla.

Víctor no sabe cuál es el motivo de su agonía interna, no puede saberlo, y por eso es feliz y alumbra la habitación con una sonrisa que lástima a Yuuri, quien espera por él, sentado ante la mesa con un desayuno que ostenta toda su delicia... como si fuera una ocasión especial.  
Víctor lo pregunta, curioso, a qué se debe el recibimiento singular de esa mañana. Pero la respuesta de Yuuri, pese a las palabras que cualquiera podría considerar cursis y demasiado dulces, tiene un toque agrio que se le escapa sin querer: "Todo segundo contigo es especial... Solo quiero aprovecharlo".

Desayunan. A Yuuri siempre se le dificulta tragar los bocados de comida, por más pequeños que estos sean. El nudo en su garganta le impide disfrutar, el cual se vuelve más y más grande conforme los segundos pasan y el tiempo avanza hacia su desenlace. Cada vez más tiempo se queda atrás, cada vez hay menos minutos para disfrutar de cómo Víctor lo mira con amor y sonríe, como hablan de cosas tan mundanas que logran expandir con gran interés, como los gestos se hacen presentes en la mesa: esas miradas coquetas, sus dedos acariciándose por accidente al alcanzar el azúcar para el té, esos mismos que caen sobre los labios del otro para besarlos con una devoción después.

Por un segundo, Yuuri puede creer que las repeticiones de ese momento son más una bendición que una tortura, pero cuando el desayuno termina y Víctor tiene que irse, la burbuja de esperanza se rompe para hacerle comprender su realidad.

De pie, hay un beso más sobre sus labios que se expande todo lo posible. La risa juguetona de Víctor sobre ellos se escucha entonces, junto con la propuesta de que tal vez, por ese único día, podría tomarse la mañana libre para jugar un poco en casa. Yuuri cierra los ojos, adolorido: _¿Por qué siempre lo complicas todo, Víctor?_ Desea tanto decirle que "sí", retenerlo con él y no dejarlo ir nunca más, pero no puede, él mismo debe empujarlo para que se vaya de una vez bajo la excusa de que llegara tarde a sus compromisos, aunque sabe que no llegara a ellos de todas formas.

Es la despedida, una larga donde Yuuri se impide el seguir sosteniendo su mano por un segundo más, aunque sus dedos se nieguen a soltarlo y Víctor procure expandir un poco más el contacto al presentir que algo raro sucede. "¿Quieres decirme algo?", pregunta, sabiéndolo tan bien. Yuuri tiene mil vidas que contarle, pero se limita a esas dos únicas palabras que lo encierran todo, que le dicen todo, pero que al mismo tiempo significan una condena eterna: "Te amo".

Yuuri se siente egoísta al hacerle pasar por lo mismo una y otra vez, no el desayuno, no su compañía, no una mañana que debía ser única y no volver a repetirse nunca más, sino lo que le ocurrirá unas calles más adelante, cuando un camión lo embista al cruzar...

 _¿Sufres al morir, Víctor?_ Y aun así, Yuuri lo hace revivir esa situación día tras día, repitiendo el tiempo, volviendo a ese momento en que lo vio sonreír por última vez.

Está atrapado en un bucle infinito que él mismo provoca. ¿Por qué no lo retiene? ¿Por qué no le advierte lo que sucederá si tiene la oportunidad para ello, para salvarlo? Porque la vez que lo intentó, solo prolongó su vida un par de días más... Inútiles, pues Víctor murió de todas formas, incluso de una manera más dolorosa de la que le espera calles más adelante. Sea cual sea la razón, el mundo quiere a Víctor muerto, pero Yuuri se niega obstinadamente a entregárselo.

"Te amo", Víctor responde a la vez que le dedica un último vistazo y un suspiro. Su mirada es triste, llena de genuino miedo, pero Yuuri no lo nota por estar sumido en sus propias culpas. No puede saber que Víctor es consciente que morirá otra vez... Pero no le importa si, al cruzar la luz una vez más, entre los gritos, los chirridos, el dolor, abrirá sus ojos de nuevo en ese mismo día, con un Yuuri que duerme a su lado dispuesto a hacerle pasar la última mejor mañana de su vida... una y otra vez.


End file.
